Triple Threat
by MoonShadowYoukai
Summary: Jessica was just the silent sidekick, but when her parents make her and her adopted sister get summer jobs a lot is going to change for Jesse. WarrenOc
1. The Phoenix and the Kitty

**This story is already finished so I am going to have the whole thing posted pretty soon. I appreciate all the reviews I can get so PLZ review. I don't really know what inspired me to write this and I really tried not to make the main character a Mary Sue. If she is then bitch slap me with a flamer PLZ I need to know if you think she's a sue. Well, Enjoy.**

**The not so glamorous but totally fabulous**

**Eclipse**

**Chapter 1**

**The Phoenix and the Kitty**

I first developed my powers when I was a baby. I had just turned one and I was crying. My parents couldn't figure out why and they were shocked when a bottle across the room shakily rose into the air before falling to the ground.

My parents are both normals so they were surprised but proud of me. However around the time I was three I started developing more powers. No matter how my parents tried to hide what they were feeling, I could always feel it. My parents thought nothing of it until I started reading their thoughts and projecting my own into their minds.

So when I was four my parents got a hold of some people at Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youth. Within a week a scruffy man around thirty years old on a bike showed up. His name was Logan and he was headmaster at the institute. The man was immortal and the only person still alive to have met Charles Xavier him self.

It was decided that if my powers got any stronger I would go to the institute to learn how to control them. When I was five I walked into my new home and met my best friend.

There were a few other kids my age but they were all avoiding this girl. She was blue, literally and her skin looked furry. Her eyes were a pale yellow and her dark blue hair fell down to her tail which was wrapped around her waist.

I remember just standing their starring for a minute but then I came to my senses and walked over to her.

"Hi I'm Jessica Stone."

The girl turned and pinned me with a cautious but curious look.

"I'm Catherine Wagner. Jessica's a stupid name."

I remember smiling at her because I thought it was to.

"So is Catherine. Call me Jesse."

She returned my smile with a shy one of her own.

"Okay Jesse call me Cat."

I had frowned at her.

"I don't wanna call you Cat. Can I call you Kitty."

She had given me a five year old version of a glare.

"Don't call me that."

From that day forward I called her Kitty when she would hurt anyone else who did. She started calling me Jess just so that she had a special name for me too. We have been best friends ever sense.

Kitty is a teleported and the great great great grand daughter of Nightcrawler and Shadowcat. Her parents had been part of the X-men but they died when she was three. She was the one who told me that there hadn't been a single person with empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis, sense Jean Gray herself. Sure there were those with one or two but none had all three.

I remember looking up Jean Gray when I was six, and finding out about her becoming the Phoenix and dying evil. That is what pushed me to have complete control over my powers with out any mental blocks besides my own.

I worked with the strongest telepaths and empaths in the world. And they were shocked to see a little kid stronger then them. The other students were afraid of my power and Kitty beat up every one who ever said something.

Kitty and I started taking karate courses and were black belts by the time we were nine. After that we started taking every type of fighting and defense courses that we could. We loved to fight and were always sparing at the institute incorporating our powers into the fight.

**Welp I hope you enjoyed.**

**Later Dayz**

**Eclipse**


	2. Life at the Institute

**Chapter 2 **

**Life at the Institute **

When I was ten I finished my power lessons. I could turn the empathy and telepathy off at will and control exactly how much power I use when I use them. I learned to focus on a single persons thoughts or feeling in a gym full of people and other crowded areas.

I also worked on my telekinesis until I was strong enough to lift anything effortlessly and had enough control to play pick up sticks with my telekinesis.

Soon my telekinesis became a normal part of my and Kitty's daily life. Kitty had also had perfected her teleportation and to her relief she got an image inducer.

All it did was turn her skin black, her eyes dark brown, and hide her tail. Unlike her ancestor Nightcrawler she had no deformities besides her tail. Something that she was grateful.

I remember a time when Kitty was really cynical and suspicious of everyone. But sense she got the image inducer when we were eleven she's became really open and outgoing.

The only problem is that all of the students remember what she really looks like and most of them refuse to go around her. It's rare now a days for any hero's to have any deformities or discolorations.

It was when we hit thirteen that Logan came to me. Logan is in charge of the X-men but he retired as the Wolverine a long time ago. Kitty and I jokingly call him daddy because he has always been there for us.

He told me that sense my training was complete and there was nothing else that they could do for me that I needed to go home to make room for more new students.

I was sad and actually refused until my parents came. I had hugged them both and cried. But when they wanted to leave I refused and went and hide behind Kitty. We told are parents about or friendship and she showed them her true appearance.

Then my parents surprised everyone by asking Logan if they could adopt her. In the end they really did and now Kitty's my adopted sister though she did keep her last name.


	3. Freshmen Year

**Chapter 3**

**Freshmen Year **

So Kitty and I moved in with my parents in Maxville and the next year we started our Freshmen year at Sky High. I remember power placement.

The most memorable parts were when Layla Green was put in sidekick class for refusing to show Boomer her powers, and when Will Stronghold totally bombed it having not gotten his powers yet.

Kitty and I managed to be the last ones placed. Kitty was put in hero class once Boomer saw her teleport. Though she didn't show anyone her true appearance.

I was the last to be placed and when Boomer told me to show him my power. I used my telekinesis to lift his pen into the air. He sneered at her.

"That's all. Well it's to be expected from a child of normals. SIDEKICK!"

He had said it with an arrogant tone. Kitty looked about ready to attack him but I used telepathy to tell her that it was what I wanted.

I didn't want people to know about all my powers. I didn't want them to know how strong I was. I didn't want them to be afraid of me like the people at the Institute had been.

Throughout that year Kitty became pretty popular, everyone loved her outgoing jokester nature. I became the quite sidekick who didn't talk to anyone, really I don't think I said a single word at school that entire year. No one knew my power, I was never picked for save the citizen and people started thinking that I didn't even have any powers. I let them think what they wanted.

Kitty and I didn't go to home coming we had opted to stay home and watch movies. Once we learned what happened we were glad that we didn't go. After that Layla was transferred into hero class but her, Will, and Warren Peace still hung out with their sidekick friends.

That summer my parents thought that it would be a good idea for us girls to get jobs even though we were just turning fifteen. Kitty got a job at a little flower shop and became pretty good friends with the owners daughter who happened to be Layla Green from school.

It took me a while longer to find a job. A long while longer. I wanted something to do with my hands. I'd prefer a job as a cook. I love to cook but my real passion is art, painting, and drawing. My favorite thing to do was quick sketches.

I finally lucked out at the end of the summer. One week before school started again. I was on my way home from a job interview at some five star restaurant that loved my food but refused to hire me after finding out my age.


	4. The Job

**Chapter 4**

**The Job**

I was on my way home when I passed by this small little Chinese place. The food smelled heavenly even from the street so I headed in. It was beyond packed. I frowned as I absentmindedly talked to a woman who was trying to make her way out.

"Is the food here really that good?"

The woman let out a frustrated snort.

"Yes this is the best Chinese restaurant in town. The only reason their so packed is because it's a Friday and they are short a cook. I was here for the interview but some old woman gave me one look then said that I wasn't right for the job. I should call child services they got a ten year old clean dishes."

I looked her in the eye and tapped into my power just enough to plant something into her mind.

"You don't want to do that."

She nodded.

"No I don't."

She looked kind of confused as she left. I smiled as she walked away. People listen to me, mainly because it's so rare for me to talk, But I've been told that my soft voice is strangely commanding. But most of all, I love my Jedi mind tricks.

I looked around and noticed a that one of the waiters was a girl from my class Majenta Rosen. She was carrying an two overflowing trays towards on of the tables near me.

I watched as she nearly tripped trying to avoid someone. She pitched forward and managed to right herself with out dropping the trays but one of the plates had slid and was starting to fall. Majenta was watching it with wide eyes waiting for the inevitable. I caught it with my telekinesis before it could fall and slid it slowly back on the tray.

Majenta looked shocked then looked up to see me. I smiled at her and winked walking towards her. I took one of the trays and indicated for her to lead the way.

"Is it usually this packed?"

Majenta shook her head no.

"No, Some normal family is having a family reunion and decided to have it here. Everything's really hectic because this is a super ran and owned restaurant and we can't find a super cook willing to take the job. Hey aren't you in my sidekick class?"

I nodded with a smile as we reached the table and she started unloading the trays.

"Yeah. Um… do you think I might be able to get the cook job?"

Majenta glanced at me.

"You're a cook?"

I shrugged.

"Yeah, but I've never really cooked much Chinese food so they'll have to teach me. But I'm a fast learner."

Majenta shrugged as she put the empty tray's under one arm.

"I don't see why not. Come on."

I followed her back into the kitchen. And watched her call out to an elderly Chinese woman.

"Hey Mama Wu. I found you a cook."

Mama Wu hustled over and looked at me. I felt her try to enter my mind and immediately let down the block that kept people out of my thoughts.

_My name is Jesse Stone. I am a sidekick about to start my Sophomore year at Sky High. I am a good cook and know my way around the kitchen but I don't have much experience with Chinese food. I would love to learn though._

**_Well then Jesse you start now. I am guessing sense you are sidekick no one at school knows of your telepathy?_**

_Only my adopted sister._

Mama Wu nodded and spoke in a Chinese accent.

"You make big batch egg roll now."

I felt her enter my mind again and project a memory, something that telepath's can do between each other. The memory, once my mind processed it, was a crash course on how to make egg rolls.

**_I bring you medicine later. You use powers. _**

I nodded gratefully as I could all ready feel the head ache coming from memory transfer. She smiled and pointed at one part of the kitchen before walking away.

I turned to Majenta with a smile of my own.

"Thank you."

She nodded as I walked to the part of the kitchen and started pulling out the ingredients I needed. While I was working on some by hand I was working on a lot more with my telekinesis.


	5. Little Dragon of Peace

**Chapter 5**

**Little Dragon of Peace **

I had just finished making the egg rolls when Mama Wu came over with a glass. She handed it to me.

"Will help. You wash dish's. No more cook today. You are very good in kitchen. I am grateful you come today."

I nodded and drank the whole glass.

"Thank you Mama Wu. For the job and the medicine."

Mama Wu smiled and pointed towards the back of the kitchen were there was a giant stack of dirty dishes and a ten year old girl with a dark tan and long waist length black hair stood on a stool washing them.

"Your welcome."

I took the glass and headed back to the dishes. I smiled at the girl.

"Hello."

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eyes.

"Hi. Are you the new cook?"

I nodded and went to help wash the dishes but she grabbed my wrist.

"Sorry but I keep it really hot and I don't want you to burn yourself."

She lifted her other hand and it burst into flame as she let go of my wrist. I nodded in understanding.

"That's okay. I can still help. I'm Jesse by the way."

She frowned in obvious confusion as a put my hands in my pocket.

"I'm Kaida. What did you mean by you can still help?"

I smiled and using my telekinesis started cleaning the dishes as she was rinsing a stack that was still soapy after she just cleaned it.

"I'll clean you rinse, dry, and keep the water hot."

She grinned and tossed her head to get her hair out of her face.

"Works with me. So do you go to Sky High with my brother?"

I shrugged.

"Who's your brother."

"Warren Peace. Mama Wu's are grandma we live with her, that's why I'm aloud to work here."

"Yeah I go to school with Warren. I've never talked to him though. I'm only a sidekick. But in truth I don't talk to any one at school. I don't think I said a single thing at all last year."

Her eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"You went a whole year with out saying a single word at school!"

I shrugged with a smile. I liked this girl she was cool.

"Yeah, Not a single word. Not even to my best friend. But then again I didn't have any class's with her sense she's a hero. And plus she's my adopted sister to so we really don't need to talk at school, we see enough of each other at home."

"Wow. Hey Warren. This is Jesse, she's the new cook."

Warren had came up with a tub full of dishes. He was apparently a busboy.

"Hey Kaida. Jesse huh. If you're the new cook then why aren't you cooking?"

I shrugged and paid extra attention to washing the dishes. He grunted mumbled whatever and walked away. Kaida was giving me a weird look as she tossed her hair out of her face once again.

"Why didn't you talk to him? What are you shy?"

I shrugged and bit my lip.

"Actually I'm really shy. I usually don't talk to people at all except my family. I guess something about you just puts me at ease. In truth you kinda remind me of my best friend Kitty."

She frowned then shrugged.

"So that's why you talk so softly…Kitty huh?"

I chuckled.

"Yeah her name is Catherine, but she hates it so she goes by Cat. I've been calling her Kitty sense we first met when we were five. She'll attack anyone else who calls her it. I get special privileges as her best friend."

After that we fell into silence again until the third time Kaida tossed her hair. I sighed.

"Will you let me braid your hair so that you quite doing that. It's distracting."

She frowned in thought.

"It's not going to mess up your telekinesis is it?"

I chuckled again.

"No. I can make three different things while keeping my sister away from the food all at once. It's hard to distract my telekinesis.

She nodded her okay and I moved behind her and started braiding her long hair while my powers kept cleaning the dishes.

"Hey Jesse, Your powers seem pretty strong. Why are you a sidekick?"

I frowned and bit my lip as I thought of what to tell her.

"I guess it's because Coach Boomer automatically assumed my powers would be weak because both my parents are normal."

Kaida frowned in thought before resolutely speaking her mind.

"He sound's like an asshole."

I chuckled at her bluntness surprised that she had managed to make me come out of my shell so much around her.

"He is."

That made Kaida laugh and as I wrapped a hair band around the end of her braid.

"All done."


	6. Tradition

**Chapter 6**

**Tradition**

I looked around and saw that the kitchen was empty except for us and Mama Wu. Mama Wu sensed my gaze and turned to me.

"We closed. Everyone went home. We clean up now."

I nodded and used my telekinesis to collect all the dirty dishes through out the kitchen and bring them over to the counter to be cleaned.

Mama Wu smiled gratefully and started to put ingredients away. Seconds later Majenta and Warren came through the kitchen door loaded down with dishes.

"The fronts all cleaned up."

As they set the dishes down Majenta noticed me.

"Oh your still here?"

I nodded. Mama Wu walked over with a smile.

"We have tradition here. Kids clean. I cook treat. You cook treat now."

All of us looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

Mama Wu nodded vehemently and pushed me towards the middle of the kitchen.

"Make something new for Mama Wu."

I frowned and looked around the kitchen before looking at her. She rose an eyebrow.

_I need graham crackers, butter, brown sugar, 1 egg, shredded coconut, chopped walnuts, evaporated milk, vanilla custard powder, confectioners' sugar, vanilla extract, a saucepan, a mixing bowl, and a 9x9 baking dish._

Mama Wu sighed and looked me in the eye. Once again she forced a memory on me. It was of her showing a different cook were everything in the kitchen was.

I smiled when the memory processed and she returned the smile and left the kitchen. I shrugged and started around the kitchen first getting the dish then moving around pilling everything on it and using my power to keep it from falling.

I had just set everything out on one of the counters when Mama Wu came back holding a box of graham crackers and another glass of medicine.

I smiled gratefully setting down the crackers and drinking the medicine. Mama Wu grinned.

"You teach Mama Wu tonight. Mama Wu teach you make Moon Cake tomorrow."

I smiled at Mama Wu trusting her to learn the recipe simply by watching.

First I Lined the baking dish with whole graham crackers without overlapping them.

Then in a saucepan over medium heat I brought a 1/2 cup butter, brown sugar, and egg. To a boil then Stirred in the graham cracker crumbs, coconut, and walnuts.

With that done I took the saucepan from heat and carefully spread the mixture over the whole graham crackers, covering the entire surface of the baking dish.

Then I started on the icing by beating together a 1/2 cup butter, evaporated milk, custard powder, powdered sugar, and vanilla. When I was done I spread the icing evenly on top of the crushed graham cracker filling.

With that done I covered the desert and put it in the refrigerator.

Mama Wu was watching me with her head titled to one side. I returned her gaze questioningly. She just smiled at me as the others walked over finished with the dishes. Kaida smiled at me.

"How much longer tell the foods done Jesse?"

I turned to her and returned the smile.

"About ten minutes."

Warren snorted.

"So you can talk."

Majenta looked confused while Kaida and Mama Wu both glared at him. I just looked at me feet and shrugged. We fell into an awkward silence until the back door in the kitchen that lead out into the alley opened. Layla and Kitty walked in. Kitty didn't look up from were she was messing with her image inducer/watch.

"Hey guys. What's for treat tonight?"

I smiled at her obliviousness to my presence.

"The food of the gods."

Kitty jumped and looked up at me.

"Jess?"

I smirked and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her.

She frowned at me then her eyes went wide.

"Did you say the food of the gods? You haven't made in almost two years."

I shrugged and leaned back against the counter.

"Dad's allergic to coconuts."

Kitty looked confused for a moment before shrugging it off.

"Whatever. So what are you doing here?"

I smiled at her clueless ness. She probably hadn't known that there were coconuts in the food of the gods. it's a recipe that I made when we were eleven.

I used to make it all the time at the institute for her me and Logan who absolutely loved the stuff. Kitty was the one who named it the food of the gods.

"I work here."

She gave me a sheepish look.

"Oh yeah I had meant to tell you that they had a cooking position open. Sorry Jess."

I shrugged and gave her image inducer a pointed look. She gasped and walked over to me.

"Jess. I don't know why but the watch don't work no more. And it almost went on the fritz when I got a little water on it."

I frowned as I looked at it.

"Mama Wu will you get the food."

Mama Wu complied with a smile as I focused my attention on the image inducer. I pushed a few buttons to check the battery life and saw that it was about to die. She could maybe get an hour out of it.

"Batteries almost dead. You got an hour, hour and a half tops."

Kitty frowned and absentmindedly took the food from Mama Wu and started cutting it into even squares.

"Me and Layla come here after work every day and we all walk home together. Apparently Layla and Majenta had been doing it sense Layla started working at the flower shop at the beginning of the summer. That's why I'd usually got home so late. Thanks for covering for me by the way."

Once again I just shrugged she sighed before turning to face everyone. She frowned at me obviously annoyed by my silence.

"Jess. This is Layla. Layla this is my adopted sister and best friend Jesse."

Layla smiled at me putting her hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Jesse."

I glanced down at her hand and back at her face before slowly taking it.

"likewise."

Everyone who had been previously watching my and Kitty's interaction with confusion now seemed to understand it. Layla however had a curious look on her face.

"Are you always this quite and soft spoken?"

Kitty snorted.

"Your lucky she's even talking."

Next thing Kitty knew she was slapped across the back of the head with a floating spatula. Kitty glared at me as she plucked it out of the air then used it to put the squares of food on a paper towel.

"Well it is the truth. You barely ever talk Jess. I swear you haven't said more then two paragraphs to your parents sense I moved in."

Once again I just shrugged. Though this time it was mainly to aggravate her. It worked because she let out a huff and stomped her foot pouting as she glared at me. I just returned it with a sweet innocent smile that I perfected back at the institute. That was enough to make her giggle and roll her eyes.

"Your hopeless."

I struck a mock thinking pose, complete with hand on chin. After a minute I shrugged and nodded. She laughed out right and finally addressed the others.

"Help yourselves. And answer me. And this is an honest to god I want an answer question. How many words did she say to each of you?"

Majenta shrugged as she picked up one of the squares.

"I don't know maybe a few sentences. I wasn't really paying that much attention.-"

She took a bite and her eyes went wide.

"Hey this is pretty good."

The others looked at her in surprise. Apparently it was rare for her to give praise. Kaida exaggeratedly hurried to take a bite and nodded vehemently in agreement once she did. Layla was more refined as she took a small bite before swallowing it and grinning.

"This is delicious. Did you make it Jesse?"

I nodded blushing at the praise. Mama Wu took a bite and nodded in approval. Now everyone was watching Warren waiting for him to try it.

He rolled his eyes at their imploring gazes and took a bite. We watched him wanting to know what he thought but he just shrugged.

I frowned and had to resist the temptation to look into his mind to find out what he thought. I bite my lip and shook my head at my thoughts looking down at my feet in shame. I felt Mama Wu enter my mind.

_I think of my telepathy and empathy as an invasion of privacy. I don't like to use either of them except when I use telepathy to talk to Kitty. And I almost went into his mind just to find out what he was thinking. I almost invaded his privacy in the worst of ways._

_**Everyone has time of weakness. I am proud of you. You are amazing to fight temptation so well. You will be great hero.**_

I turned and smiled at Mama Wu who simply held out a piece of the gods food to me. I took it from her and relaxed against the counter simply watching and listening the rest of the night.

On occasion the others would try to include me but I would shrug or shake my head. Once Layla and Kitty were done they cleaned the dishes that were dirtied when I made the food. Warren had heated the water back up and Kitty washed while Layla dried. I smiled as I watched the others joke and play around. Even Warren was laughing.

Mama Wu came up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder whispering in my ear.

"Your powers strong. You stronger."

I glanced at her in confusion but she simply smiled and headed upstairs to the small apartment that acted as her home. She called a good night to everyone and the others all answered in perfect sync.

"Good-Night Mama Wu."

After the dishes were done everyone said their good-byes to Warren and Kaida, mine were simply a nod to Warren and a nod and smile to Kaida. Once the good-byes were finished Kitty, Layla, Majenta and I headed down the street.

The others talked and joked the hole way while I remained silent. We dropped Layla off, then Majenta turned down another street about a block later. Kitty and I kept going straight for about two more blocks before reaching our house in companionable silence.

I could tell that she had something on her mind but I decided to leave it alone until she came to me to speak her mind. We exchanged a quick good night before going to our separate rooms.


	7. Routine

**Chapter 7**

**Routine **

The next morning Kitty woke me up and around eight we headed out. As we walked down the street Majenta joined us from were she had just walked down the street. Just as we passed Layla's house she came out and joined us.

It didn't take me long to realize that it was a choreographed thing that they had developed after walking to work together all summer.

As we reached the paper lantern instead of dropping me and Majenta off like I assumed Layla and Kitty came in with us. Mama Wu smiled from were she was placing plates of food on the table for the big booth in the back that could seat up to ten people.

I returned the smile and we all went over to her. She smiled at us all.

"Good Morning children."

The others returned the greeting once more in unison. It was kind of creepy truthfully. I simply nodded in greeting as Warren and Kaida both came out carrying more food which they set down. Kitty noticed my curiosity as to why.

"Layla and I come in every morning to eat breakfast with Maj, Kaida, and Warren while Mama Wu gets every thing set up in the kitchen."

I nodded in understanding and we all sat down and ate breakfast together. After that Layla and Kitty left for work and I went back into the kitchen with Mama Wu who started teaching me different Chinese recipes.

Around one just after the lunch crowd had ended Layla and Kitty came in and surprisingly Will, came in with Ethan and Zach. They all took a seat at the big booth in the back and Majenta came into the back to get us. Her and Warren took the food that Mama Wu just supervised as I made and went to sit down with their friends while I hesitated. Mama Wu had followed with the last of the food.

Kaida noticed my unease and grinned at me looping her arm through mine.

"Come on Mama Wu won't let them start eating with out us."

I let her drag me to the booth with her. Everyone called a hello to use even the boys seemed to know who I was. Kitty probably told them that I was going to eat with them today. I simply nodded in greeting as Kaida took a seat beside Kitty leaving the only open seat beside Warren.

I glared at her but she just smiled innocently at me. Everyone was looking at me by now so I simply sat down by Warren and remained silent through the whole meal.

I may be quiet but I am not stupid. I know a set up when a I see one and this one was blatantly obvious. At first I was mad at Kaida for even trying but then I realized that she must really like me if she wants me together with her brother.

I forgave her then though I knew she wouldn't give up. I was just confident that it wouldn't work no matter what she did. With that I put the issue to rest.

The rest of the week went with the same schedule. I'd get up walk to work with the girls, share breakfast with them Kaida and Warren, work, eat lunch with the whole gang, work some more, eat dinner with Warren, Kaida, and the girls before the dinner crowd came, work even more, cook the treat of the day with Mama Wu, eat the treat of the day with everyone, then finally walk the girls home, go home and go to bed. And usually I could manage to not talk to anyone but Mama Wu, Kitty and Kaida. And I don't think I've said a single word directly to any of the boys.

The whole thing was kind of boring but comfortable in the routine. I found out my hours from Mama Wu and so I knew that all of us kids have the whole weekend off. That is why I was surprised when Kitty woke me up Saturday morning.

"Wha ya wa?"

Kitty laughed at more early morning poor grammar. What can I say I'm not a morning person.

"Your coming with me today. The hole gang walks to the Paper Lantern together to pick up Warren and eat breakfast. That's also were we decide what to do for the rest of the day. And plus we need to talk to Mama Wu about our hours during the school year. Especially considering school starts the day after tomorrow."

I snorted as I got up and headed towards the bathroom to get ready.

Half an hour later we were headed out the door. However this time as we walked we picked up more people then usual. Zack joined us within a minute as we passed his house. Maj and Ethan joined us as we passed their street.

Zack immediately wrapped his arm around Maj's shoulders and surprisingly she didn't shrug it off per usual. Apparently she was nicer on the weekend. At least to her boyfriend.

Layla and Will joined us as we passed by his house and we all headed to the Paper Lantern. The boys were all playing around and joking.

They had given up a few days ago on trying to get me to join in on anything so they just left me alone after saying hi. I liked it that way.

When we reached the restaurant we saw that Warren and Kaida were already waiting at the back booth which was set out with food.

I waited tell everyone else had sat down before taking a seat beside Kitty who was oddly quiet as she sat beside Ethan. I used my telepathy to enter her mind knowing that she could sense my presence.

_Why are you being so quiet?_

_**I'm nervous.**_

I turned to her for a second and saw her glance at Ethan. I smiled understanding why she was nervous. Ethan had hit a growth spurt over the summer and now stood a few inches taller then me making him about six inches taller then Kitty.

He had obviously been working out because he was in good shape. Not buff but lean and cut in a soft kind of way. He had also gotten contacts. In truth he was pretty good looking.

_Aw Kitty. You like Ethan don't you._

I could feel her tense beside me for a moment before she relaxed and answered.

**_That obvious?_**

_No not really. I just know you. He is good looking. And smart. He's a good person. I approve._

She glared at me out of the corner of her eye. We were both eating in silence ignoring the conversation going around the table about what to do for the rest of the day.

_**I wasn't asking for your approval. But I am glad that you approve. Do you think you could find out if he likes me too?**_

It was my turn to tense.

_No._

_**But Jess.**_

_No._

She turned and gave me a pleading look.

"I said no Kitty. I refuse to do it."

It was my same quiet voice but the steely edge to it got everyone's attention. Kitty hung her head in shame and spoke in a soft voice that just sounded wrong coming from her. Almost defeated sounding like a puppy that had just been kicked.

"I know, I'm sorry Jess I shouldn't have asked."

I glared at her knowing that while she may not see it she would feel the heated gaze on her.

"No you shouldn't have."

She actually flinched and I felt my resolve dissolve a little bit. Not enough to make me read his mind, but it was enough to make me read his emotions.

The first three emotions I felt off him were curiosity, nervousness, and infatuation. He was looking at Kitty.

Empathy isn't as accurate as telepathy because you can never be absolutely sure on who the emotions are for, but the first three emotions you feel off a person are usually concerning the person they are looking at.

I stopped glaring and turned back to my food.

_I said I wouldn't read his mind. Not that I wouldn't read his emotions. I'm pretty sure he likes you._

_**Really?**_

_Empathy isn't as exact as telepathy. But he does like someone and that was one of the first emotions I felt when I read him. He was looking at you._

I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I felt her eyes on me so I looked at her. She was grinning.

"You know I love you right."

I chuckled and turned to everyone else seeing their curious gazes. I rose an eyebrow at them and they turned away. Kitty still had a goofy grin and I knew she was probably blushing under the image inducer. Content that she would leave me alone a started to pay attention to the conversation that filled the table.

"So Jesse, any suggestions on what to do today?"

I snapped my gaze over to Layla who had been trying the hardest out of anyone to include me in everything. Everyone was watching me expectantly probably waiting for me to shrug like I always do. I was in a good mood, probably because I made Kitty so happy, so I answered.

"What do you guys usually do?"

They did seemed surprised that I had actually spoke but they recovered quickly and Ethan answered.

"We usually all go do something as a group then stay the night at one of our houses. Kaida goes and spends the weekend with her best friend Evelyn."

I frowned in thought before shrugging.

"Have any of you been to our house."

I got negative answers from everyone and Kitty was staring at me with a shocked look on her face.

"Wow Jess. You're actually okay with them going to our house?"

I shrugged before nodding.

"Their our friends."

Everyone at the table seemed a little surprised at that especially the boys. Warren was the one to brake the silence.

"You haven't said a single word directly to me but you consider me your friend?"

Once again I just shrugged this time not answering. Kitty saw that I wasn't going to answer so she steered the conversation away.

"So how bout you all come over and hang out at our house tonight."

Everyone agreed and soon a ten year old girl came into the restaurant heading straight for our table. She was tall for her age and had long brown hair. She was wearing a black and white stripped shirt that was way to big for her.

Kaida grinned when she saw her. Suddenly she slipped down crawling out from under the table as the girl stopped by the table.

"Hey Evee. So your house or mine?"

I looked at her and realized that she must be Evelyn, Kaida's best friend. The two friends offered a quick good bye and left.

I smiled at how much the two reminded me of Kitty and I when we were younger. Kitty seemed to understand what I was thinking because she smiled and slide an arm around my shoulders.

We shared a smile before she turned to the others.

"Is everyone done?"

Everyone was and Zach had just asked what we were going to do today when Mama Wu came over to the table.

"Jesse, Warren, Maj. You come after school work tell closing. No work weekends. Good?"

I nodded my consent while the other voiced it. After that Maj was the one to make a suggestion on what to do.

"Why don't we go swimming."

I tensed at the thought.


	8. Creative Alias'

**Chapter 8**

**Creative Alias'**

When I was seven, one of the boys at the institute pushed me into the swimming pool. I couldn't swim and would have drowned if Kitty hadn't pulled me out. After that I developed aqua phobia. I can't even take a bath now.

Everyone had agreed to go swimming except for me. And they were all watching me waiting for my answer. I bite my lip and refused to look at them. I was never good about admitting my fears.

"I'll see you all later."

With that I got up and left before any one could say anything. Kitty would probably explain why I left and convince them to leave me alone.

I hurried home and was glad that my parents work weekends. I went up to my room and used my telekinesis to open the curtains and flip on the light bathing the room in a bright glow.

I smiled as I looked at my domain. My room was large, and the wall opposite the door had double doors leading out to the balcony I shared with Kitty. The whole wall was nothing but windows.

My bed was pushed with the headboard up against the middle of the only wall that didn't have any doors. It was a king sized canopy top four poster that had black and pink silk drapes.

My sheets were black and the comforter was a thick pink one with white swirls. There was a pile of black, pink, and white pillows of varying shapes and sizes some were knocked on the floor because it was unmade.

The walls were a light shade of baby pink and the floors were thick black carpet. One corner of the room close to the windows on the other side of my bed the floor was covered in white plastic that was splattered with paint. An easel was set up so that the light would hit it perfectly.

A white desk with my laptop and school stuff on it was in the corner pushed up against the wall with the entrance door in it.

The final wall had two doors in it. One lead to my walk in closet and the other was to the bathroom that I share with Kitty. My large white dresser was pushed up against the wall between the two doors.

I love my room it's my domain. And Kitty refuses to come in because she hates the color pink. My favorite color is baby pink so she can deal with it.

I walked over to my dresser quickly changing into my painting clothes. A stained white t-shirt that was two small for me and had the sleeves and color ripped off, and a pair of black overalls that were a little to big for me and also had paint stains.

I walked into the bathroom as I did the straps. Looking in the mirror I frowned at my appearance. I have long auburn hair. It goes to my elbows when it's wet been when it dries it curls into an annoying thick mass of uncontrollable wavy curls and frizz. I hate my hair. Every morning while its still wet I put it in a French braid so I don't have to deal with it.

My skin is fair, kind of pale but not enough to look like un healthy or like I've never been out in the sun. The light dusting of freckles over the bridge of my nose and cheekbones is proof of that. I hated them when I was a kid but they've faded a lot sense then.

I have pouty pale pink lips that Kitty is constantly saying she's jealous of but I really don't care. My favorite feature about my self is my eyes. I have hazel eyes that change color depending on what I'm wearing. There is a light ring of yellow around my pupils that fades into green then blue before a dark gray ring surrounds my irises.

I growled at the fact that I distracted my self. I hate it when I do that. Squatting down I reached under my sink and pulled out my pants taking them with me into my room.

I paused long enough to turn on my laptop for music. Soon Everything Burns by Anastasia started blaring in the room.

I threw open my balcony doors to let in fresh air then threw myself into my painting.

I paint by hand and using my powers it made me finish a lot faster. I was almost done when I heard the door slam. I rolled my eyes knowing that Kitty had brought them here to go swimming in the pool we have in the back yard. I hate that thing.

Kitty jumps off of my end of the balcony into the deep end of the pool all the time. I usually sit out on the balcony and draw while she's swimming.

I went over to my laptop turning the volume up as my favorite song came on The Walking Dead by DJ Z-Trip. With that done I went back to my painting, locking my door with my telekinesis as I went.

I heard yells from out back then someone running up the stairs and into Kitty's room. I glanced outside to see Zack jump off Kitty's end of the balcony.

My eyes went wide and I acted on instinct. Within seconds I was out on the balcony leaning over the rail one hand held out towards Zack who was hanging in mid air.

Everyone's eyes were on us. I flicked my wrist and flung Zack to the deep end of the pool. He fell in with a big splash and came back up looking straight at me.

I shrugged and smiled giving Kitty a pointed look before going back inside. I heard Kitty explaining that you had to jump off my end of the balcony to go into the deep end of the pool.

I quickly finished my painting after that. Standing back I looked at the whole thing to see if there were any little details that I could add.

The painting was of all of us at breakfast this morning. Kitty was staring down at her food and biting her lip. Ethan was blushing lightly and looking at Kitty out of the corner of his eye.

Will and Layla were holding hands on the table and both were smiling. Layla was talking to Maj and Zack who had his arm around Maj's shoulders while Maj was blushing. Will was talking to Warren who was laughing with a grin.

Kaida was crawling out from under the table and her friend Evelyn was standing off to the side grinning at her. You could see Mama Wu off to the other side watching everyone with a soft smile on her aging face.

I grinned at the finished project and put everything up. I pushed the straps of my coveralls down and pulled my arms out so that the top half was hanging down and they hung low on my hips like baggy pants. I washed my hands of paint before heading back into my room.

I was getting my sketchpad and a pencil from my desk when someone spoke behind me.

"This is good."

I turned around with wide eyes to see Warren looking at my just finished painting. I bit my bottom lip chewing on it in uncertainty for a second until he glanced up to look at me.

"Um…Thanks."

I headed over to the balcony ready to go outside and draw while everyone swims. Warren seemed to get the hint that I didn't want him in my room and followed.

He was wearing black swim trunks with flames on them. Not surprising. I did however notice that he still had the leather cuff on one of his wrists. I ignored it though along with the thoughts of how good looking he was, especial with beads of water running down his chest.

I sat down on the balcony rail leaning against one of the support beams that held up the roof over the balcony.

Warren leaned against the rail a couple feet away from me. He was looking down at the others who were laughing and playing around.

"So were you the one who did all the paintings downstairs?"

I nodded and we fell into a comfortable silence. I took that time to open my sketchbook to an empty page. I started sketching what I saw below me. Layla was trying to grow a water lily in the shallow end.

Maj was sitting by the deep end with her feet in the water putting her wet hair up in a bun. Zack was floating on his back watching her.

Will, Ethan, and Kitty were playing Marco Polo. Will was it and Ethan and Kitty were cheating by having Kitty teleport them any time Will got to close.

I smiled at their antics then realized the Warren had been watching me the whole time. I looked at him and out eyes met. He smiled, didn't smirk and didn't grin in laughter, but he actually smiled something I've never seen him do.

"May I see?"

I was kind of hesitant but handed him the sketch. He tucked a piece of hair behind his ear as he studied it. He held it out for me to take.

"You really are good. Are you going to use it for your alias?"

I frowned, shrugging I took my sketch back.

"No I don't think so. In truth I'm thinking of being a cook for my alias. I might sell a few painting on the side. I really don't know. How about you what are you going to do for an alias?"

Warren shrugged and refused to meet my eyes. Once again I was tempted to read his mind but refrained from doing so.

"Actually I want to be a writer. I know that Mama Wu is going to leave me and Kaida the Paper Lantern but I want to be a writer."

I nodded in understanding. I never expected him to want to be a writer. But in truth I don't really know what to expect out of him. He turned and smiled at me.

"So why don't you want to go swimming? Cat wouldn't tell us."

I bit my lip and frowned again getting up and going back inside with out answering. Warren followed standing just in the doors and curiously looking around.

Growling I tossed my sketchbook onto the bed and turned to face Warren.

"I can't swim."

Warren looked surprised before grinning at me.

"I'll teach you how."

He walked over to me and grabbed my wrist dragging me out to the balcony. I pulled away.

"No you don't understand. I'm afraid of water. I have been ever sense I almost drowned when I was seven. I would have if Kitty hadn't saved me."

He surprised me when he grabbed my wrist again and pulled me to him wrapping his arms around me to give me a hug.

I surprised him when I wrapped my arms around his waist and rest my forehead against his chest. I felt him rest his chin on top of my head.

We stood like that in silence for a minute before Warren broke it.

"I can understand you being afraid, but none of us will let anything happen to you. I want to teach you to swim. Just in case you ever need to. Will you let me teach you how to swim?"

I pulled back enough to look up into his eyes but not so much that either of us had to let go. I started chewing on my lip again. I know it's a bad habit but I can't help it, I've been doing it sense I was a little.

"I… I don't want to."

Warren sighed.

"You don't have to if you don't want but I, we, would all love for you to be down there with us. I promise we, I, won't let anything happen to you."

I stopped chewing my lip and sighed.

"I'll meet you down there."

He grinned and pulled me back in giving me a short squeezing hug before letting me go.

"Don't take forever."

With that he turned and went out on the balcony. He climbed on the rail and yelled for everyone to get out of the way before diving off the balcony.


	9. Swimming Lessons

**Chapter 9**

**Swimming Lessons**

I could here Ethan asking Warren what took him so long as I started digging through my dresser. I may not swim but I do have a swimming suit to go tanning in. It's a two piece that I feel in love with first time I saw it.

The top has a black strip that goes over my breasts. In between the breasts is a part that has two strings coming from it.

You could tie it in three ways. You could tie both strings in a keyhole that would make it like a tube top. You could tie both strings around your neck to make it have a V between your breasts. Or You could do what I was doing and tie one string to make the keyhole and the other around your neck to hold the top up better.

Over the black strip and hanging down to my belly button was a black and pink camouflage fishnet. Then the bottoms I had were black short shorts with pink stitching.

I quickly changed and headed downstairs. I walked outside and hesitated when everyone looked at me. Kitty smiled.

"You going to tan. That's cool we wanted you to come down and hang out with us."

I nodded and walked over to the shallow end of the pool. I have a pool chair down there that I would usually lay out and tan on.

Warren was standing in the shallow end leaning against the wall. He smiled at me as I walked over and jerked his head for me to go over to him.

I did and stopped about a foot in front of him. The others had went back to their game of water football which was currently boys against girls.

Warren looked up at me with a obvious patience.

"Sit down and put your feet in the water. I know your afraid but nothings going to happen."

I inched forward and sat down just to the left of him with my knees to my chest. I was starring at the water and almost jumped when he grabbed my ankles.

I looked at him questioningly but he just smiled and slowly pulled one of my feet in the water. As soon as I felt the liquid I tried to flinch away but he wouldn't let me.

"Relax. It's okay."

I took a deep calming breath and forced my self to relax glad that I had learned how to in karate.

He lowered one leg into the water and then the other and simply stood in front of me and started talking probably hoping to make me relax more.

"See not so bad. Now come into the water. It's not even going to reach your chest. You'll be fine, I promise."

I tensed but complied as he took my hands and started walking backwards to give me room. I slid into the water and automatically started to panic but forced my self to relax.

He smiled at me and started to lead me further into the water.

"It's okay. We're just going to go a little deeper so that I can teach you how to keep yourself up."

I frowned but complied. That is until the water hit my neck. I turned around and started heading back to the shallow to get out of the water but Warren grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back against his chest.

It was then that the others noticed us. Kitty looked and sounded shocked as she was the first one to say anything.

"Holy shit. Jess you're actually in the water!"

I started taking deep breaths and Warren talking softly into my ear telling me that it was okay and he would let anything happen to me allowed me to calm down and answer.

"It would appear that way wouldn't it."

Kitty rolled her eyes and answered everyone's unvoiced questions.

"Jess can't swim and she's been afraid of water sense she almost drowned when she was seven. That is why I'm so surprised to see her in the water. God Warren did you convince her to get in?"

Warren stopped whispering in my ear and answered her.

"Yeah I told her I'd teach her how to swim."

I don't know if he did it intentionally or subconsciously but when he stopped whispering in my ear he had pushed the hem of my bathing suit top up a little bit and started tracing soft soothing circles on my skin.

Kitty frowned at his answer and turned her attention back to me.

"Why bother. I can give you my memories of learning to swim."

I frowned at her. With telepath's it only hurts the one receiving the memory but if a telepath is taking a memory from a non telepath it only hurts the non telepath.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded with a grin.

"Yeah I mean if it gets you swimming with us then yeah. Plus I can always go take some aspirin afterwards."

I chewed my lip but seeing her pout and everyone else's confused looks I shrugged.

"If your sure."

I entered her mind slowly and she immediately focused on the memory making it easier for me to find. Once I had a good hold on it I pulled out taking the memory with me.

I swayed as my mind processed it a lot faster and easier because it wasn't pushed onto me.

I looked up at Kitty to see her massaging her temple. I frowned at the thought that I had caused her pain and used my telekinesis to bring a cup of orange juice and four ibuprofen out.

Kitty gratefully plucked the items out of the air and took the medicine before drowning the orange juice.

Everyone looked confused and Kitty was still warding off the head ache so I decided to spare them.

"She just gave me her memory of learning how to swim and it pretty much gave her an instant migraine. She's been trying to get me to do this for a while now but I kept refusing because I didn't want to go near the water. Warren convinced me to get in the water so I couldn't exactly refuse any more. And plus it saves Warren the trouble of teaching me how to swim."

Zack stared at me with wide eyes.

"Man that has like gotta be the most words you've said to any of us at one time."

I just shrugged and smiled at him and he frowned turning to Maj.

"It's because I said something isn't it?"

I chuckled smiling at him. It was Will who pointed out the one thing I was hoping no one would notice.

"Hey are you guys together or something."

Once again the evil silence. I really didn't know how to get out of this one with out offending anyone. So I did the best thing I could think of, I played dumb.

"Don't you have to like, like someone to be together with them."

I tilted my head to the side and bit my lip in a fake thoughtful pose. Maj was the one to answer.

"Well yeah, if you want an actual relationship. So do you like, like Warren."

I frowned and paused for a moment doing my best to keep the clueless act up.

"I wouldn't know. I've never like, liked someone before. What's it feel like."


	10. Swimming and Secrets

**Chapter 10**

**Swimming and Secrets**

The others were all starring at me in horror except for Kitty who had recovered from her head ache and was giving me a knowing look.

She looked me in the eyes and thought directly to me. She knew that the only way to for me to hear any ones thoughts when I had my blocks up was to look me in the eye.

**_You liar. You do to know how it feels to like, like someone. You may have never felt it yourself but you have felt it through other people._**

****I looked down and opened a telepathic link with her.

_Yeah but they don't know that, and in truth I don't know if I like, like him. I don't know how it feels first hand._

_**Well. Tell me what you think of him. Like everything.**_

I frowned in thought. I really hadn't thought about it before. After a minute I started projecting my thoughts to her again.

_Well. I think he's good looking. And I mean not only that but something about him just makes me want to touch him all the time. And he's kind of an enigma to me. I always want to know what he thinks. Especially if it has to do with me. _

_I've had to force my self not to enter his mind and read his thoughts so many times sense I started hanging out with you guys. _

I looked back up to see that she was starring at me with a happy grin. I rose an eyebrow.

**_You like, like him. Now the only thing is does he like, like you back._**

I glared at her.

"No."

She pouted.

"You did it earlier."

I tensed.

"Different circumstances."

"You still did it."

"I don't care I am not reading Warren's emotions! If he like, likes me he can tell me himself. I am not reading him. I feel like shit for reading Ethan's earlier to find out if he likes you. Kitty you know I don't like reading people. You know I think it's an invasion of privacy. I don't even read you. I open telepathic links with you but I have NEVER read you. I refuse to do it!"

Everyone was silent staring at me in shock. Probably from a mixture of what I just said and the fact that I yelled. They are so used to my soft voice and have never heard me raise my voice.

Kitty looked horrified. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes were huge.

"You do realize you said that out loud don't you?"

I nodded and hung my head. I could feel Warren tense behind me. His hands had froze. I bit my lip and didn't realize how hard I was biting it until I tasted blood.

I jumped when the metallic taste hit my tongue. Layla was the first to notice thus breaking the oppressing silence.

"Oh. Jesse, your bleeding."

That seemed to grab everyone's attention and they started asking if I was okay. I looked up at them and once again had to resist the temptation to read their minds and find out what they were thinking.

"Oh, Jess. You haven't done that sense we were at the institute. When…"

She trailed off but I finished her sentence for her.

"When the others in our class signed a petition to had us kicked out because you were a demon and I was the next Phoenix in training."

Kitty frowned looking down. Even without my empathy I could tell that she was sad.

"Is that why you don't want everyone to know about your true powers. Because you don't want them to be afraid of you?"

I looked up at Layla. God you gotta love her she is just so understanding.

"Kind of. I don't want them to be afraid of me. I don't want them to see me at all. I just want to be the quiet sidekick. It's not that other people are afraid of my powers that really bugs me. It's that I'm afraid of my powers. I'm afraid that I'll lose control of my powers and end up hurting someone I care about. That's why I never let people close enough for me to grow attached I don't want to care."

The others were all silent thinking about what I said. I was surprised when Warren pulled me back to lean against him. Zack was the one to brake the silence this time.

"Jesse. We wouldn't care if you were blue we'd still be your friend."

Everyone agreed except for Kitty who was silent and looking down at the water. I couldn't help it, I started laughing. Not chuckling but actually laugh my ass off, laugh out loud, laughing. I hadn't laughed like that sense I left the Institute.

"You wouldn't care if I was blue?"

Zack shook his head.

"Na man you are friend. We all different powers but we still friends. Who cares what color you are or power you got. We aren't into stereotypes you know that."

He got multiple forms of agreement. I was still laughing.

"What if Kitty was blue?"

Ethan seemed to have really gotten into what Zack was saying.

"Who cares! Hell I think blue and furry would be sexy. Major turn on."

I tried, I tried really hard not to laugh at that but with in seconds I was laughing so hard I would have doubled over and drowned my self if it weren't for Warren holding me up. Will seemed confused beyond belief.

"How is that funny?"

"Oh the Irony!"

Was all I managed to get out before bursting out into laughter again. Maj seemed to find the whole sexy blue fur thing amusing and was chuckling about it.

After a minute I managed to calm down enough to talk, though I couldn't lose the giant grin on my face.

"So Kitty, you going to use Ethan's blue fur fetish to your advantage?"

She glared at me but you could see her blush even threw the image inducer. With a sigh see glanced around at everyone before pushing a sequence of buttons on her watch.

The hologram that covered her true appearance disappeared and I saw just how bad she was blushing. Her cheeks, neck and chest were all a dark purple.

Everyone looked at her with wide eyes before Will broke the silence by stating the obvious.

"Holy shit. Your blue!"

She glared at him and her tail rose out of the water and, with a flick, splashed him. Maj seemed to be the one to pacify her.

"You have a tail. That is awesome."

Then Ethan managed to get us all laughing when he walked over to her and threw an arm over her shoulder.

"So… a tail wasn't in the job description but I think we can work around that."

Everyone laughed, even Kitty who was still blushing. However the fun was short lived when we heard a yell come from inside the house.

"Jesse! We're home!"

I laughed as all the couples separated faster then you could say super speed. I headed towards the edge and Warren let me go staying were he was.

"Out Back!"

My mom came out back with a smile on her face but jumped when she saw everyone in the pool. For a minute she starred at Kitty before smiling.

"Wow Cat. I was wondering when I would finally get to see your true appearance. Logan told us about it before we signed the adoption papers."

My dad came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He seemed surprised when he saw everyone in the pool.

"So girls who are your friends?"

Kitty grinned at them and answered.

"Hey mom. These are our friends that we go to school with. This is Layla, Ethan, Will, Maj, Zack, and Warren. Actually me and Jess were wondering if they could all stay the night tonight. It's kind of a weekend thing we always do. We stay at one of our houses every Saturday. And now that Jess is hanging out with us we were going to stay here tonight and um…Is that okay with you guys?"

My mom and dad shared a look before they answered.

"Well kids. I'm Helen and this is Vincent. Just call us mom and dad. We're used to it. We don't mind you all staying the night if you all stay in the living room and leave the door open. So how about pizza for dinner?"

That got many shouts of agreement. Helen smiled.

"Well then, how does a medium veggie lover, two large cheese, a large pepperoni, and a large meat lover sound to you."

Their answer was more shouts and a surprised look from Layla was the answer. Mom saw the look on Layla's face.

"I'm a vegetarian. I believe Kitty mentioned you were at one point or another."

Layla nodded.

"Yeah I've been a vegetarian sense I was a kid. My mom's power is to speak to animals and apparently they don't like being eaten so there isn't any meat at my house."

Mom smiled and chuckled as she and dad went back inside. All of us kids as they so wonderfully put it shared a look and started laughing.

After that we seemed closer some how. We started playing around and goofing off. I felt a lot more open and relaxed around them now that they knew my true power.

With in minutes we were all in on a game of water tag. And we were all cheating in what ever way we could, including using powers.

It felt good to laugh and play with out worrying about what the people around me would think if they knew about my powers. Warren was it having been tagged by Will.

Warren turned and looked straight at me before diving under and heading straight for me. I bit my lip in indecision before getting on idea. I pulled back as he came up looking at me with a grin. I grinned back and using my telekinesis to lift up the water behind him. The large wave crashed down on Warren and he quickly figured out that it was me doing it when waves started hitting him from all sides.

He got frustrated at the water beating and flamed up with an exaggerated roar getting laughs and giggles from everyone.

The waves started evaporating before they hit him. He grinned at me and I sheepishly smiled back giving up on making waves and turning tail to run.

He caught up to me and grabbed me around my waist swinging me around and falling backwards into the water still holding me.

For a minute I almost panicked when the water covered my head, but I calmed my self down with the knowledge that I could swim now and Warren wouldn't let me drown.

Once we were under the water he let me go and instead of going up for air I turned around and reached out. I met his eyes and projected a thought.

_are you ticklish?_

He froze and I reached out and started tickling his sides. He tried not to but soon he started laughing under the water and grabbed my shoulders as he went up.

He stood there gasping for air and glaring at me. His hair was pasted to the sides of his face from the water and he let me go to push it out of his way.

As soon as he let me go I took off heading to hide behind someone else. They however all ran because I was it. I frowned at them and pouted. I was saved from the evils of catching someone when my dad came out back.

"Here's some towels kids. The pizza's here. Dry off then come inside and eat."

We reluctantly did so. However we all went and changed before going into the kitchen. When we all got to the kitchen mom smiled at us.

"So are all of you going to be Sophomores?" Everyone nodded, and my dad was giving Warren an odd look.

"You look older."

Warren shrugged. Will saw that he wasn't planning on answering so he answered for his best friend.

"Warren was held back his freshmen year for missing to much school."

My parents shared a look but didn't say anything about it.

After dinner we had all gotten ready for bed and went into the living room to watch movies. We started out watching Herbie fully loaded.

Then we watched Monster High, a movie about a school for super villains and a kid who goes there without any powers but gets them and defeats the good guy that was trying to take over the school and turn everyone into babies to raise them to be good heroes.


	11. Midnight Snacks

**Chapter 11**

**Midnight Snacks**

I yawned as I looked at everyone else. To see them asleep. I was curled up in the recliner.

Layla and Will had fallen asleep by each other on the love seat. Layla was leaning her head against Will's shoulder and he was resting his head on top of her.

Zach was sprawled out on the couch and Maj was curled up on his chest in her Guinea Pig form. Ethan was sitting in the floor with his back leaning against the couch and Kitty was curled up beside him with her head on a pillow in his lap.

Warren was laying stretched out, with his arms folded under his head, on the floor in front of the big screen TV.

I stretched and tried not to make any sound as I climbed out of the recliner and headed upstairs rubbing my arms.

I went to my room and went to my bed grabbing my comforter. As I was wrapping the big blanket around myself I used my powers to open my desk drawer. Walking over I frowned in thought before picking out a movie.

Holding the movie and blanket to me I pulled up my baggy black cotton pajama pants, tightening the drawstring, and pulling the hem of my pink spaghetti strap down a little bit with my powers. Content I headed out of my room, the desk drawer and the door both closing behind me.

I tried to remain quiet as I tiptoed back downstairs. Absentmindedly I walked past everyone and changed out the movies. I almost jumped when I heard Warren.

"What are you putting in?"

I turned to see him behind me leaning on his elbows.

"Queen of the Damned."

He nodded as I walked back to my recliner. I was trying to hold the blanket tighter around me when he spoke again.

"Are you cold."

I turned and gave him a no duh glare.

"No I'm freezing, there's a difference."

I heard him get up so I turned around to look at him. He walked up to me and I was distracted by the fact that he was only wearing dark red pajama pants. He went to take my blanket and I rose an eyebrow. He just smiled.

"Trust me."

I sighed and rolled my eyes before indulgently handing him the blanket. He grabbed my wrist and went and sat down in the recliner. I frowned at him but he just pulled me down so that I was sitting in between his legs. He pulled the blanket over both of us up to my chin covering my almost bare shoulders.

I was tense as he pulled the lever on the recliner that made it lean back, he adjusted it until he was content that we would both be comfortable but still be able to see the TV.

He seemed to notice how tense I was and wrapped his arms around my middle. He gently pulled me back to lean against him. I started to relax as it registered just how warm he was.

He once again pushed up the hem to my shirt and started to trace patterns on my skin as he talked to me in a low voice.

"You said you were cold. I'm a Pyro, perfect heater. Your okay with this though. Right?"

He was tense, I could feel it. I sighed and lay my head back on his chest tilting it to the side so that I could look up at his face.

"Yeah I'm okay with it, but why do you always do that?"

He frowned and looked me in the eye.

"Do what?"

**_What is she talking about? Is she mad because I touch her so much. Maybe she doesn't like me. That must be it she doesn't like me. God, why does she have to be so beautiful? There's just something about her. I just want to know every thing about her. Oh god I sound like a stalker. Why hasn't she answered. Oh shit is she reading my mind? Oh fuck._**

He seemed to tense even more and I just couldn't tell him that I can hear thoughts threw my mental blocks when someone looks me in the eye.

So I just looked away and asked what I was going to.

"Um… well, why do you always trace patterns on my skin?"

His fingers froze and I could tell just by his behavior and that small glimpse into his mind that he was having doubts. Thinking that I didn't like it when he did it or that I don't like him.

I reached down and grabbed his hands entwining our fingers.

"You don't have to stop. I like it, I just wondered why you do it."

He sighed and relaxed which made me smile. I looked back up at him. He met my gaze for a moment but then his eyes flickered down to my lips. I bit my lip as he looked back up to my eyes.

**_No I can't kiss her, she doesn't like me, she'll hate me if I do._**

I looked down for a second before looking back up at him, I didn't meet his eyes. I couldn't, I didn't want to know what he was thinking at the moment. I didn't really think about it I just did it.

I leaned up and kissed him. I had closed my eyes so that they wouldn't meet his and I wouldn't hear his thoughts. I had simply pressed my lips softly to his before pulling back. I opened my eyes and met his searching ones. His mind was blank, I heard no thoughts from him at all.

We were still for a minute barely two inches apart. Then he closed his eyes and leaned down. I responded accordingly.

His lips were warm and soft. As we kissed I felt him untangle are hands. One hand started stroking my side while the other reached up and gently tugged at the end of my braid.

His tongue slipped out and brushed my bottom lip, and I gasped opening my mouth to let him in. He tugged at the end of my braid pulling the ponytail holder out of my hair and running his hand through my braid, gently undoing it.

We slowly pulled apart and gazed into each others eyes. Before I could hear any of Warrens thoughts I decided to be nice and tell.

_You know all this gazing into each others eyes is kinda cheesy. That and when you look me in the eye I can hear your loudest thoughts even through my mental blocks. _  
He looked kind of panicked and froze.

**_You mean you've heard everything that I thought when you looked me in the eyes?_**

_Well, yeah. I don't mean to. And it's not really all your thoughts just the loudest ones. I'm sorry Warren I didn't mean to read you. And Warren…_

"You shouldn't doubt yourself so much. I could never hate you."

He was still tense and though I was still looking him in the eyes I couldn't hear his thoughts. Either he was being careful to not think loud enough thoughts for me to hear or he had put up a mental block.

I wanted nothing more in that moment then to know what he was thinking and feeling but I forced my self not to use my powers to find out.

Finally he started moving his hand through my hair and spoke in that low calm tone.

"It's okay. You couldn't help it. And your right, it was kind of cheesy."

He smiled and I leaned forward giving him one more soft kiss on the lips before turning back towards the TV.

He wrapped his arms around me absentmindedly rubbing his thumbs back and forth as we both relaxed and watched the movie.

I fell asleep before the movie was over.


	12. The Evils of School

**Chapter 12**

**The Evils of School **

I woke up to someone lightly shaking me.

"Lea me lone."

I felt Warren's chest rumble as he chuckled.

"As comfortable as this is, I gotta pee."

I sat up and yawned while I stretched. Everyone but Kitty was up and looking at us curiously. I just shrugged and climbed off Warren's lap.

We all spent the rest of the weekend like nothing at all had changed and all to soon it was time for school to start again.

Monday morning Kitty and I got on the bus and Kitty pretty much claimed the back four seats. Along each stop part of our group got on. I ended up sitting in the very back, Kitty and Ethan were in front of me, Layla and Will were across the isle from me, and Maj and Zack were in front of them.

Warren was the last person on the bus and he sat beside me with a smile.

We got to school and slowly made our way inside. The bell rang and we went our separate ways. I was quiet for the most part not talking to anyone except for Layla, Maj, Ethan, and Zack throughout class.

It was almost time for lunch when Principle Powers voice came over the intercom.

"Jessica Stone please report to my office after the bell."

When the bell rang I walked into the principles office with a frown. I was worried wondering what I did but Principle Powers smiled at me when I came in.

"Aw Ms. Stone. It has been brought to my attention that you are working for Wu Peace at the Paper Lantern."

I nodded wondering what that had to do with school. The principle seemed to understand my confusion.

"Yes, well, Mrs. Peace has contacted us and requested that we reevaluate your power placement. Now, we will be watching you more closely and if we see any signs that you have been misplaced then you will be put into your proper class. I thought that you would like to be informed. Now head off to lunch your friends are probably waiting for you."

I nodded respectfully before leaving and heading to lunch. I walked into the cafeteria and saw that the others had already claimed a table.

It was the same table that they had been eating at last year before Kitty and I started hanging out with them.

With my friends all seated there was only one seat open. I headed over seeing that someone had already gotten me a tray.

I was almost to the table when Crystal Frost and her gang of followers walked over.

Crystal was the only ice manipulator and one of the most popular girls at Sky High. Last year her and Warren had met at the homecoming dance and they had went out for a while.

Warren had caught her cheating on him with an upper classmen and he had immediately dumped her. She had been trying to get him back ever sense and she mainly went about it by forcing herself on their table at lunch.

As I walked over I heard her talking to Warren.

"Do you mind if I sit there?"

Her voice was falsely sweet and she was even batting her eyelashes as she indicated the only open seat beside Warren.

He and everyone at the table were silently glaring at the blonde. She seemed to take that as an invitation and went to sit down when Warren saw me and got up pushing past his ex-girlfriend.

Everyone in the cafeteria was watching him now, wondering what he was doing. He walked up to me and flashed a quick grin.

"Hey Jesse, we saved you a seat."

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me right there in front of everyone.

Crystal was to shocked for words along with almost everyone else in the cafeteria. That is except for Kitty.

"Oh my god! Jess! How could you not tell me you two were together."

I pulled away from Warren and turned to smile at Kitty.

"Sorry Kitty. But I wasn't even aware until a minute ago. Warren really knows how to get a point across."

Kitty laughed and wrapped her arm through Ethan's

"Yeah he does. We got your food for you. So come sit down and tell us why you had to go to the principles office."

Warren grabbed my hand and lead me back to the table once again shoving past Crystal. I smiled at everyone as I sat down beside him and pulled my tray towards me.

"Mama Wu called Principle Powers and asked her to reevaluate my power placement."

Crystal let out an angry shriek before turning and leaving with her followers behind her. We all ignored them as the cafeteria once again filled with everyone talking.

The rest of the day was pretty boring until Save the Citizen.

I was sitting with the others at the top of the bleachers. When the game started. We watched commenting on what different people could do to improve. None us were called until Crystal and one of her groupies, a girl named Mien Lin who was the only other telepathic in the school, won their battle.

Crystal smirked when it was time for her to pick an opponent. She turned towards the part of the bleachers were we were sitting.

"I want Stone and her little Kitty."

I had to restrain Kitty from attacking her then and there. Kitty and I went and changed into the uniforms before entering the arena. I set up a telepathic link with Kitty before the match started.

If I'm linked with Kitty then I will feel if Mien Lin tried to enter her mind and more importantly I'll be able to kick her out.

_You ready for this?_

**_Hell yeah I'm going to kill that bitch. No one calls me Kitty but you._**

_No. You get Lin, Crystal's mine._

**_Okay fine, but get her good for me. I'll keep an eye on the timer, ten seconds I'll tell you so that you can win this for us._**

_Only if you can't do it yourself._

I smirked at Crystal as Boomer started to yell."Ready, Set, Save The Citizen!"

I kept an eye on Crystal, slowly heading to the right to distance her from Kitty. I felt Lin try to enter Kitty's mind, I shoved her out with a mental slap and Lin let out a short pained scream and grabbed her head.

To make it easier on me I entered Lin's mind. She tried to push me out but I was stronger and shredded all of her mental blocks. I find the center of her powers and put a block around it leaving her powerless. I drew out and turned my full attention to Crystal who was still looking at Lin in confusion.

Once I pulled out Lin turned towards Crystal with a horrified look.

"Stone's a telepath. She's stronger then I am, she blocked my powers!"

I used Crystal's distraction to my advantage and quickly slipped into her mind going straight to the center of her powers and blocking them. I left her mind before she even noticed that I had been there.

Crystal turned to me with a glare and went to do her signature move of sending icicles at people. However her powers wouldn't work. It clicked in her mind and she snarled at me.

"You bitch. Unlock my powers. Coach, Foul! She bound our powers. We're defenseless."

I rolled my eyes.

_This is so not fun. Wanna just end it?_

**_Yeah, I'm on it._**

Kitty teleported grabbed the dummy then teleported again landing safely beside me. Coach took no notice.

"Stone. How did you bind their powers?"

I shrugged.

"I'm a class five triple threat. Telekinesis, Telepathy, and Empathy. Logan believes that I am stronger then Jean Gray ever was. You should really be more, patient, during power placement."

Everyone was shocked into silence staring at me. My friends choose that time to walk into the arena and surround me and Kitty. Warren pulled me to him kissing me in front of everyone as if to make sure everyone knew I was his. I indulged his possessiveness with a grin.


	13. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After that I was resorted into Hero class and became a lot more out going. Some people were scared of me but most were in awe.

Our senior year when we picked sidekicks I choose Zack, Kitty choose Ethan, Warren choose Maj, and Will choose Layla.

Once we graduated though we all became the Wolf Pack. A super hero team that took over Will's parents as the most powerful super hero's in the world.

Maj and Zack were the first to get married then Will and Layla were the next. Warren and I got married and finally Ethan and Kitty did.

Kaida's best friend Evelyn died when they were Seniors and Evelyn's older brother was the one to comfort Kaida the most. Warren was against the marriage at first but in the end Kaida married Lash and they became a part of the Wolf Pack.

Mama Wu left the Paper Lantern to the whole group and we all used that for our man alias. Warren still wrote books on the side and Layla took over her mom's flower shop.

Will and Layla were first to have a kid, a little boy named Will jr. then later they had Josephina and Steven.

Warren and I had twins Wu Lyn, and Warren jr. neither of whom had my powers.

Maj and Zack had a single girl named Aurora.

Ethan and Kitty had a baby boy named Logan.

And finally Kaida and Lash had their one baby girl Evelyn.

We all retired slowly retired one by one once the kids started graduating Sky High and taking their place on the Wolf Pack.

Now I'm sitting with the rest of the original Wolf Pack. We are waiting in the hospital lobby for the first third generation Wolf to be born.

Wu Lyn is in labor now and Will jr. is going crazy waiting for his wife to give birth. Across from me Aurora and Logan are sitting happily together rubbing Aurora's very pregnant belly.

Suddenly everything in the hospital started levitating. The doctor came out holding a baby wrapped in a pink blanket.

"It's a baby girl. A really strong telekinetic to from the looks of it."

I smiled at my first grand child. I really am going to have to help this one with her powers.

The Wolf Pack really is one big family now.

**The End**

**I hope you liked it. This is the first story that I have ever really finished. In truth it didn't live up to my expectations. I wanted to have her go to school and Crystal freak out and try to kill her and kidnap all her friends at which they would all work together to try and get away but in the end Kaida and Evelyn would come with Evelyn's older brother the not so reformed Lash. But in the end battle Evelyn would die and Lash would really repent while comforting Kaida (He and Kaida wouldn't get together for a long time like say after she goes to and graduates from high school?) If any one wants to write an extended ending like that or any type of sequel then go ahead but review and tell me about it so that I can read it. Well that you for all of those who actually read this. **

**From the creative not so genius of **

**Eclipse**


End file.
